


【贺红】真凶（下）

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 42





	【贺红】真凶（下）

好容易安抚下莫关山的情绪，贺天把人圈在怀里，手掌有一搭没一搭地轻拍他的后背。  
“你是说，那个人是半夜通过窗户潜进你的房间，把你迷晕后再作案的？”扭头瞟了眼闭合的玻璃，贺天眉头皱得更紧，“不过你家住在四楼，就算没有防盗网，光是爬上来都有一定难度。”  
“但是他做到了。”攥紧贺天的T恤下摆，莫关山克制着声线的颤抖，“而且昨晚……是第三次。”  
不想再多听一个字，贺天将莫关山的脑袋按在自己胸口，用力拥住他，好一会儿才松手把人塞回被子裹好，自己则利落地翻身下床。  
“睡吧。”熄了灯，贺天平躺在地铺上，“有我在，你安心地睡。”  
无人回应，贺天瞪着灰暗的天花板，毫无睡意。  
似乎过了许久，床上传来翻身的窸窣。一只手伸出床沿，被贺天下意识握住。  
“晚安。”他听见莫关山说。

从那天起贺天真的赖在了莫关山家。起初他还想让莫关山偶尔去他家留宿，考虑到把莫母一个人留在家不安全便作罢。  
正如他所承诺，有贺天在身边，莫关山一定是安全的。半个月过去，不仅犯罪分子没再来过，莫关山连觉都睡得比从前更香。心结被贺天解开，莫关山对他的态度是肉眼可见的转好，于是当贺天邀请他周末一起去游乐场，他几乎是满口答应。  
把受欢迎的刺激项目玩了个遍，刚从过山车上下来的莫关山有些口渴，贺天让他原地休息，自己则屁颠颠跑去买冰淇淋。  
望着贺天消失在人群中的方向，莫关山没意识到自己的嘴角正翘着弯弯弧度。

莫关山感觉自己短暂地做了一个梦。也许是太累？他乏力地扭动脖颈。贺天怎么还没回来……  
努了努力睁开眼皮，莫关山眼前依旧漆黑一片。鼻尖耸动，似乎闻到卫生间独有的熏香味道。  
嘴巴忽然被人掰开，一团还带着余温的布料被强硬地塞进口腔。  
莫关山在这一刻彻底僵住——他不会嗅错，那是自己的内裤。  
恐惧席卷大脑，因药物麻醉变得迟缓的感官正向他传递一个滞后的致命讯息——消失半月的罪犯，又重新出现了。  
腰腹被人勾着往怀里带，那人猛地顶胯，第不知多少次挺进莫关山身体深处。口眼受阻的人闷哼一声，腹腔中过分的饱胀感让他连正常呼吸都成了奢望，呼吸系统里残留的迷药熏得他大脑发昏，脖子无力下垂，汗津津的额头抵在冰冷墙面上，为濒临崩溃的理智维系最后一丝清明。  
虽然是第四次被同一个人侵犯，但这是莫关山首次在结束前醒来。隐约听见游乐场的嘈杂，他推断自己大概是大意被迷倒后拖进场内某个公共卫生间，也就是说，周围极大可能有别人存在。  
求生的欲望比任何时候都来得强烈，莫关山努力从喉咙里挤出呼救，试图用唔唔异响引起可能存在的路人的注意。  
罪犯第一时间发觉莫关山醒来，这个红发的小家伙藏不住心思，只一眼便被看穿了意图。  
一把掐住莫关山的脖子，那人用了巧劲，在不至于使他窒息的前提下令他发不了声。另一只手将莫关山半翘的阴茎握入掌心，大拇指腹堵住马眼，余下四指饶有技巧地拨弄那两颗敏感的卵蛋。  
呼吸戛然而止，莫关山的额角迸出豆大汗珠。无法释放的陌生快感袭来得太过猛烈，把这个毫无经验的毛头小子打了个措手不及。后穴里的肉棒抽插得愈发迅猛，每一次都精准地碾过那个敏感的硬点。莫关山赤裸的双腿开始打颤，小腹不住地痉挛，整个人弯成虾米，被身后的罪犯按在马桶上操干。终于，一阵白光自脑海闪过，浑身似乎过了电，后穴被激得猛缩，一股温凉的黏液强势涌进肠道深处，莫关山推拒不成，只得被迫承下。  
他高潮了，无射精，仅凭那青涩而红肿的后穴。

失去意识的时间不长，瘫在马桶上的莫关山被响个不停的手机吵醒，他抖着手拉下蒙住眼睛的布条，取出被口水浸透的内裤，哆哆嗦嗦地从地上的裤子里摸出手机。  
“莫关山你到底跑哪去了？！”怒吼从听筒中传来，只一句话便逼出他的眼泪，“贺天……”  
游乐场里找人找得满头大汗的贺天登时顿下脚步，莫关山嘶哑的声音淬了毒，麻痹感自四肢迅速袭上心脏：“你……你怎么了？你在哪？莫关山，你现在人在哪？！”  
根据莫关山提供的线索，贺天很快找到了他。瘫坐在马桶盖上的少年腿间洇开的白浊刺痛贺天双眼，俯身替他套上裤子，贺天借机飞快地揩掉眼角湿意，咬着牙把人打横抱了出去。  
偏头靠在贺天胸口，莫关山嗅着贺天身上熟悉的味道，余光扫过后者微红的眼角。

把莫关山带回公寓，贺天在浴室门口守着他洗完澡，等人出来才放心下楼买药膏。  
莫关山窝在客厅的大床上，答应乖乖等他回来。  
来去拢共不过十分钟，等贺天气喘吁吁赶回，莫关山正杵在厨房倒水。  
“我没事，渴了想喝口水。”莫关山背对贺天，朝他摆手，“你帮我看看药该怎么擦。”  
贺天忙不迭点头，翻开其中一管药膏的说明书。  
莫关山端着杯子，缓缓踱至他身侧。  
察觉到他靠近，贺天把说明书往旁边递了递：“莫仔，不嫌弃的话，让我帮你擦药吧，这个不是很方便……”话音未落，因为抵在喉结上的利刃戛然而止。  
贺天不敢动，只能将诧异的目光投向持刀者：“……莫仔？”  
“为什么。”反手握着从厨房偷顺出来的水果刀，莫关山冷面相视，手稳得丝毫不抖。  
“什、什么为什么？”下意识举起双手，贺天顺着刀刃的力道后仰靠在沙发上，“莫仔你怎么了？”  
“事到如今还跟我装？”单腿跪压住贺天下肢，莫关山居高临下握住贺天的肩，眼眶通红，目眦欲裂，“你身上的味道我一闻就知道，你敢说这几次混账事情不是你做的？！！！”

若不是今天半途醒来，莫关山可能永远都不知道那个迷奸他的人会是贺天。  
尽管是背对姿势，尽管有熏香干扰，莫关山还是瞬间知道，身后这个沉默着侵犯自己的人，正是贺天。  
奇怪的是，在得知真相的刹那，莫关山的心安竟然多过愤怒。思绪飘回那个清凉的夜，他想起那只握住自己的手，那个温暖的怀抱，那个守在自己身边的少年。

还好，是贺天……

“我在问你话！”不知为何，紧盯贺天双眸久了，莫关山竟生出会被那双漆黑瞳孔吸进去的错觉，他咬咬牙，锋利刀刃又逼紧一分，“回答！”  
莫名地，莫关山突觉贺天的神情变了，由一开始的震惊迷茫，缓缓转变为现在的玩味欣赏。  
“不错，这么快就发现了。”他摸摸鼻尖，仿佛根本不在意脖子上架着的刀，“早知道今天药该再下重些，失策。”  
“……你不是贺天。”看着那双墨黑的眸子，莫关山心头涌上一股陌生，“你是谁？”  
“贺天”挑眉，表情是难以形容的微妙：“我本以为你只是发现事情是贺天做的，没想到你居然还发现了我的存在。”  
“我，是贺天，又不完全是贺天。”身体前倾，“贺天”根本不顾莫关山的刀可能伤到自己，一点点逼近他，逼得他不得不收力后退，“我的出现，源于贺天对你的欲望。莫关山，你大概到现在都不知道，贺天对你抱有着怎样的幻想。他喜欢你，他爱你，他想要你，想拥有你。但他其实是个胆小鬼，除了在深夜叫着你的名字自渎，甚至不敢再向你靠近一步。”逼着莫关山躺倒在茶几上，“贺天”轻而易举夺去他手里的刀，“所以我，出现了。我比他有种，敢对你做一切他不敢对你做的事。”刀尖挑开莫关山紧扣的领口，“贺天”任由刀背在他的锁骨上游走。  
“但你终究不是贺天。”莫关山平躺着，静静由他动作，“你甚至不是一个完整的人，只是他的一部分。”  
玩刀的人动作一顿：“你就不怕我，再对你做点什么？”  
“无论你做什么，都不会伤害我。”握住那只持刀的手，莫关山露出志在必得的笑，“因为他喜欢我，所以你也喜欢我。”

“我说的对吗，贺天。”

FIN.


End file.
